


S T A R S

by softheartelectricsoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: The stars are infinite.





	S T A R S

**Author's Note:**

> why am I even posting this
> 
> Anyway this is a continuation of A&A enjoy

There will be a point in time when the earth will die. 

 

The sun will burn, 

 

The bombs will explode, 

 

The waves will churn, 

 

And it will be the end of us. 

 

It will be the end of all that we have done.

 

Anything that brings one happiness will be gone.

 

There will come no more points in time

 

Where a man smiles because his bride is the epitome of perfection,

 

Where a band looks at a sold-out concert and thinks we did it, 

 

Where a child romps happily on a grassy patch and declares they are an explorer,

 

Where a father drops all to come home and have dinner with his family. 

 

There will be no happiness, yet there will be no sadness.

 

There will be never be anymore

 

Rage, 

 

Sadness, 

 

Pain,

 

And

Horror.

 

There will only be

 

Space. 

 

Space was here before we came, and was here after we go.

 

And the everlasting darkness with the infinite sparkling eyes will be more than we ever hoped to be.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> <http://imgur.com/a/CvEvO>
> 
> This Voyager spacecraft was constructed by the United States of America. We are a community of 240 million human beings among the more than 4 billion who inhabit the planet Earth. We human beings are still divided into nation states, but these states are rapidly becoming a single global civilization.
> 
>  
> 
> We cast this message into the cosmos. It is likely to survive a billion years into our future, when our civilization is profoundly altered and the surface of the Earth may be vastly changed. Of the 200 billion stars in the Milky Way galaxy, some--perhaps many--may have inhabited planets and spacefaring civilizations. If one such civilization intercepts Voyager and can understand these recorded contents, here is our message:
> 
>  
> 
> This is a present from a small distant world, a token of our sounds, our science, our images, our music, our thoughts, and our feelings. We are attempting to survive our time so we may live into yours. We hope someday, having solved the problems we face, to join a community of galactic civilizations. This record represents our hope and our determination, and our good will in a vast and awesome universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Jimmy Carter, President of the United States of America.


End file.
